1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service cart or trolley and then particularly to a catering cart or trolley for use in confined spaces such as the aisles of passenger aircraft and railway diners. The cart is provided with four wheels, at least two of which are castor wheels, and the cart is constructed to receive goods that can be stacked vertically in the cart. An insert whose height is substantially equal to half the internal height of the cart is mounted in the cart and can move vertically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The catering carts of the kind intended here can be attended to from two opposite directions and are normally designed to carry prepacked food trays placed from the bottom of the cart and upwards, although the carts may alternatively be designed for other purposes. The known catering carts, however, are encumbered with certain drawbacks. For instance, in order to utilize the carts to the best possible extent they are filled with trays from the bottom of the cart to the top thereof, when used to distribute prepacked food trays. This means that the serving personnel are forced to bend down to progressively greater extents as the cart is emptied and finally squat or go down on their knees in order to reach trays that are located at the bottom of the trolley. This applies both when distributing and when collecting the trays, and is an uncomfortable and tiresome task which is liable to result in bodily wear and tear.